Surprises to Commonly Occurances
by Amy Pau
Summary: Forced by his favorite sister into a shopping spree in the search of the "perfect tie" for the highly anticipated rehearsal dinner of Bellas & his upcoming nuptials, Edward might just learn a thing or two about his family & a certaint brown-eyed brunette.


Inspiration decided to visit me a lonely cold night and this came out of it.

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

All characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.

_Do I look fat in this…?_

_Blue, Orange, Blue, Orange…Magenta?..._

_Look at that hot piece of ass, If only I could…._

_I wish I were "That" thin again, the joys of motherhood!..._

_Damn teenagers, when I was younger we didn't go around being so…_

_Wow, did I die and went to heaven! What a God! I wonder if he and the short girl are together?..._

I sighed again. A trait I seem to be repeating, a lot this afternoon.

It was just after sunset, yet, for the small population of Portland that fact seemed to hold no particular importance, and considering not one spark of sunshine stroke though the heavy clouds hanging above our heads, as they often did all four seasons of the year, it was hardly surprising anymore. A fact the even smaller population of vampires in Washington very much appreciated.

People walked to and from, hardly paying attention to those individuals around them, their thoughts too tangled in their own lives. And again it was brought to my attention just how self-absorbed humans were.

Though that opinion might have been based on the fact that I have been forced to listen to their boring thoughts all afternoon, one after the other, everyone's minds surrounded by same subjects the same everyday worries and joys, bringing me absolutely no entrainment. And though that could hardly be considered their fault, all the sympathy and understanding, I would had usually exercise had been all but wiped out of my system by a certain annoying little pixie.

"Alice, remind me again, exactly why am doing this?" I asked, said annoying little pixie, _again_ for the thousand time that afternoon.

"Because you are such a dear brother, that loves his _favorite_ sister so very much, he is going to pleasure her and amuse her with his company, in this lovely afternoon" she told me in her high tinkling voice, a hint of sarcasm and boredom in her tone from having to repeat the same response for the past hour over and over again to me.

"No, the real reason" I answered amused.

"Oh, simple. Because I'll make your life living hell for the rest of eternity if this wedding does not reach the point of perfection" she said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? And this is my favorite sister speaking! What most the not so favorable ones sound like!" I replied even thought I knew the answer perfectly well.

Rosaline, my other sibling, was at most considered _Difficult _and that is putting it mildly. And even as I knew, she was really trying to change her opinion of Bella's and mine upcoming nuptials. It was hard to tell when she was just pretending for family's sake and when she was being genuinely sincere. Not to mention that with said conflicting feelings came explosive changes in humor. One could never tell when she would bestow a smile upon you or pawn you to your dead. Emmett, my poor brother, was walking a thin line these days with his dear wife.

Alice turned to me, with a knowing smile. She knew as I did, I really did not many candidates for the position of "Favorite Sister". And a heaven knows I owned Alice a lot, my very life on more than one occasion, but most importantly Bella's. That had been my initial drive in allowing her to drive me to the mall and push me around from store to store in the search of the "perfect tie", in Alice words of course.

"Is someone going Bridezilla on us?" I said, only for the pleasure of provoking a rise out of her. I was her _brother_, after all, wasn't irritating her one of my main tasks? What kind of brother will I be if I ignored my responsibilities?

"Don't call me that! Is not as if the destruction of Tokyo is in my to-do list! Damn Emmett for, ever watching that stupid movie!" She screamed-whispered to me as to not attract attention to herself, still, the girls shopping nearby hurriedly backed away, when they glimpsed the fury in my sister's eyes.

I stiffed a laugh.

It was only yesterday, when Alice was as usual taking the task upon herself of shouting orders at everyone that Emmett, very unwisely, commented on the near relation of Alice and Godzilla. You see Emmett had been watching the movie all week, _non-stop_, to the misfortune and misery of the rest of my family. Apparently something about the bad acting, horrid special effects and the giant unrealistic dinosaur destroying a very plastic like Tokyo, appealed to him.

I for one didn't question him. I feared the answer.

To say the silence that followed his reckless remark, was piercing, was an understandment. It took all together five seconds, before chaos ensured. Not even Jasper's calming abilities could save Emmett form his wife this time. Emmett realizing his huge mistake by now, all but ran out to the backyard. Alice was wearing her highly priced Louis Vuitton, high heels, she wouldn't risk scratching them, and I had to give it to Emmett for his rapid thinking, yet, not two seconds later, I had to shield Bella from a pair of very expensive and very sharp shoes, that came flying our way.

Yes, you didn't mess with a person like Alice, she might be tiny, but she is sure as hell mighty.

I would be lying if I said that also didn't influence my participation in this shopping spree. I would be a fool to overestimate my sister, after all. I have painfully learned that lesson, many decades ago. Though as hilarious the sight of, Tinker bell like Alice chasing big grizzly like Emmett around the backyard, nobody wanted to be on that end of the stick.

"But, Aliceeee, this is not even for the wedding!" I all but whined. Damn, Emmett was really a bad influence.

"Not technically, but it is for the rehearsal dinner, which is incredibly important as well! And anything relating to this wedding is going to run smoothly and perfectly, or heads are going start rolling!" she said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Well, I for one am, not planning on ruining it, Alice; it is my wedding after all. It only took me forever to find her, I'll be a fool if I were to lose her now so close to forever" I sighed. Thinking of Bella, brought an almost irresistible urge to go find her and put her in her rightful place, my arms. Is only been three hours, forty-three minutes and twenty-two seconds since I last saw her. Not that am counting.

Still I missed her, terribly. Ever since she accepted my marriage proposal, having her in my arms had become necessary for my happiness and comfort. Not that it hasn't brought me immense joy before, but something about the idea of her becoming my wife, in just a few more weeks, brings me such complete bliss, I want to swing her in my arms and kiss her till we become one.

Sigh. I doubted by the time we will finish she will still be awake. Surely I will be there promptly in her room, like every night. Guarding her dreams and in the process fulfilling mine, but to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her joyful smiles when her eyes caught sight of me, and her soft warm hands around me.

Sigh. I slumped down even more in the chair I was currently sitting in. I wanted Bella _Now_, I childishly said to myself. My bottom lip sticking out, forming a pout, that will no doubt, inform Alice the direction my thoughts had taken.

"You will see her, later tonight Edward, trust me." She winked at me. Singing the anthem, in German and backwards, to block her sudden vision from me.

"Oh come on Alice! That's not fair! I have been on my best behavior all afternoon! Shouldn't I at least get a sneak peak?" I all but plead to her. I knew it must have been something really amusing from the way her eyes danced with mirth.

"Oh believe me Edward, you want to have the full impact, by telling you it just ruins the element of surprise" she laughed wickedly again. Now I knew it was about Bella, my curiosity only peaked.

"Could you hurry up, then? If this is going have such a great "Impact" on me, I want to see it unfold already!" I exclaimed. I never did like it when people conceal things from me. Something about the whole mind-reading thing, made it really hard not to always know everything that was going on.

"Edward! Don't you understand is absolutely necessary for your tie to match Bella's dress and style!" she exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice NO ONE is going be looking at me or the color of my tie, when they can be staring at Bella's beauty instead!" I had not been allowed to see the dress on her, but I had seen the dress itself and I knew for a fact, she was going to look exquisite on it for sure…and out, too. No, no, no bad thoughts Edward, bad thoughts that only leave you in cold showers. Sigh. Three more weeks, three more weeks, three…

"Awww. You are sweet, but no. Shut up now. Edward. I love you, you are my brother, and I have seen you so lonely for so long, and just watching the way your face lights up when Bella walks into the room is enough to make me and everyone in our family work our very best to make this wedding as perfect as possible for you and Bella, who is a member of our family already. We love you both so much and we know just how much you deserve happiness for a change. Now let us do this!" she said, looking down at me, in earnest.

I stood up and put my arm around her shoulders, I couldn't help it, what she told me had thoughtfully moved me. I loved my family, too.

"I love you, too, sis, I'll try and do my best in taking part of the decision process upon the hugely important task of choosing the right tie, yet the power lies in your hands, pixie!" I said jokingly, but with a sincere undertone.

This was my sister if not by blood, but by something stronger, the same thing that united our family, love. She always been there for me both throughout my good and bad decisions seeing me though with the bad, and encouraging me to let go a little and just enjoy the immense happiness Bella had brought to my life. If Alice wanted to see though every detail of this wedding, who was I to take away her fun?

"Besides the faster we choose the faster you'll get to Bella, and trust me you want to do it lighting fast!" she smiled wickedly from under my arm.

And then she showed me a glimpse of her vision.

Dear God!...was she…did she…when did she….Dear God!

_Told ya Brother!_

I needed to get home, FAST!


End file.
